Natalie Merili
Princess Natalie Merili is the main protagonist in the animated film "The Escape." Character Info Natalie Merili is a very strong and brave young woman. She and her younger sister, Cecilia are both Princesses of Tallin. Natalie is always treated fairly by her parents and most of the people in the city and has a lot of friends who she gets along so well. One of them was Gordon, who is now her Prince. They've been friends for a lot of years, but one problem she had with him is Gordon one day wanted to marry her which made her very nervous because usually she has a very independent attitude which means that she enjoys being single, she just doesn't have comfortable feelings about marrying a best friend whether or not she knew him long time or not long ago. Natalie is a hard working girl, she does not like to be bossed around nor she likes being mistreated by anyone. She does not like to be alone because she is attached to her family especially her sister Cecilia they've always had the closest relationships. Personality Natalie can be described as "very serious" or "tough as nails." Despite that, she is very nice and has a very respectful behavior. She always wants everyone to be nice to her because whenever someone is offending her, she feels she's being wrongly accused of not being in charged of such as Judge Elizabeth, which who she really hates because Natalie views her as a witch because of her evil and cruel personality, and who tried to have her family executed when being wrongly accused of commiting illegal crimes. Natalie stands up to her in front of the balcony to let her family free to go back home as Elizabeth refuses, and Natalie goes on the balcony trying to have the guards arrest Elizabeth which was thrown into prison because the Judge viewed it as some kind of a booby trap which it was actully a prank. Later in the film, after Elizabeth dies while trying to save Cecilia and James she nearly fell off the cliff however since she is strong physically, she can climb up cliffs in 15 seconds, Natalie later on decided that she should marry Gordon because of his heroic acts of preventing her from falling. She did not get married until 6 months later as it was revealed in the film. Physical Appearance Natalie has long brown curly hair and blue eyes, which most blue eyed Estonians have blonde hair. Her skin is very fare like her other relatives. She also has large brown eyebrows and also wears black mascara. She sometimes also wears a purple crown. Trivia * Originally she was considered to have grey eyes, but were later decided for her eyes to be blue because grey eyes aren't very common, especially in Estonia. * She has the largest eyebrows of all of the other Disney Princesses * She remains to be 5'9, so she is likely one of the tallest of the princesses. * She is the fourth Disney Princess to actually kill her main antagonist in her film, the first was Mulan from Mulan, the second was Tiana from The Princess and the Frog, and the third was Anastasia from Anastastia. * Fans state that she looks like a genderbend or a twin sister to Estonia, well Technically that's not true because first of all There absolutely is no proof that they are related since they both live in different times and places and Yes they do look alike but having identical genetics to one another especially to someone who's the opposite gender, It does not always mean that people are related second of all, the two are both different people with different identities and Natalie already has a sibling who is her younger sister Cecilia. * She is also one of the fewer princesses who's age is in her 20s. She is 20 years old while Elsa is 21 and Diane is 23 in the Disney Princess franchise. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Finnish characters Category:European characters Category:An Escape From Russia characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Humans Category:Expected Future Disney Princesses Category:Estonian characters Category:Baltic characters